Miraculous Texting
by KatoGS123
Summary: What happens when Ladybug and Cat Noir text each other? This happens!
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah... I need a life...**

**What happens when Ladybug and Cat Noir text? This! Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna Bleach my brain, you guys have fun reading this! Lol**

**I don't own Miraculous! If I did, Ladybug and Cat would've figured out whose behind the mask during that one episode where Hawkmoth took over the whole town and they are in the sewer recovering before jumping off a cliff into sewer water with a power up form.**

**10101010101010101010101010101010**

Marinette stares at her phone, wondering why she agreed with Cat about joining a messaging app so they can message each other without being transformed.

**BackInBlack123: My Lady, what do you call a cat in love?**

She groans and relies...

**RedFashion321: ugh... what Chaton?**

She felt her urge to hit the black cat hero grow as he replied back.

**BackInBlack123: a meower boy! XD**

**RedFashion321: remind me to purposely hit you with my yo-yo next time we patrol...**

**BackInBlack123: MEOW! My lady! You wound me so!**

She rolled her eyes at Cat's response before sending him a gif of the anime character Vegeto Blue deadplanning, which he replied with sending a gif of Naruto in a Rock Lee outfit smiling.

**RedFashion321: really?**

**BackInBlack123: believe it...**

**RedFashion321: ...**

**RedFashion321: you better become Hokage then dork**

Turning off the app, Marinette sighs, "maybe texting that dork won't be so bad after all..."

**Meanwhile**

Adrien smirks and sends a video of Asta from Black Clover shouting that he'll become the Wizard King to Ladybug before logging off for the night, "did you see that Plagg? She thinks I'm her dork!"

Plagg shakes his head, "I'm sure that's not what she means..."

**10101010101010101010101010101010**

**If you want more, send ideas of what the two could send each other! No reveals tho, those two are to dense to realize it, after all, if Cat can't figure out Ladybug is Mari from the username, they are to clueless!**


	2. Chapter 2 (Two Skits)

**_Back at it again with this story! This time there'll be more than one skit, so I hope you enjoy!_**

**_I don't own Miraculous!_**

* * *

**Pokémon Trainer texting**

* * *

The spotted heroine opened the texting app and messaged her partner...

**RedFashion321: HOW?!?!?!?**

She didn't have to wait long until she got a link from Chat to a YouTube video... and the video shocked her to her very core...

**Video: Chat, the Pokémon Master**

_Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen! We're here today to watch the match of the Century! A Pokémon Sword/Shield battle between our Pokémon World champion Ryu and Paris' own Cat Noir!_

_Ryu: hope you don't cry to bad when I beat you, kitty cat!_

_Chat: in your dreams!_

_Announcer: You each must use three Pokémon, let the battle begin!_

_It switches over to the gameplay in Ryu's POV on the left and Chat's POV on the right._

_Ryu called out a Steelix while Chat called out an Alolan Meowth that he named Plagg._

_Plagg was beaten by the Steelix after three turns, although the Steelix was now low on HP. The next round Chat called out an Incinaroar named Chat'sLove4LB and beat the Steelix with one move._

Marinette groaned seeing that Incinaroar's name before realizing that Incinaroar just One Shot the second Pokemon Ryu called out, which was a Shiny Rillaboom.

_Ryu's third and final Pokémon was a Lapris, which Gigantamaxed and One Shot Chat'sLoveForLB but that's when Chat's final Pokémon came out... a female Ladian named Ladybug which he then Dynamaxed and one shot the Gigantamaxed Lapris._

_Ryu: I... lost?!_

_Chat: be glad I went easy on you honestly, that is my second weakest team! My weakest team I use is a Surfing Pikachu, a Cinderace and a Gigantamaxed Charizard._

_'Those Pokémon...' _Marinette thought before raging, **"THATS HIS WEAKEST TEAM!?!?!"**

**Meanwhile with Adrien and Plagg...**

**"THATS HIS WEAKEST TEAM?!?!?!"**

Adrien fell from his chair as he heard that despite being miles away from his lady(not that he knew who she was but he could dream), making Plagg chuckle, "she's gonna kill you, you know that right kid?"

Adrien widen his eyes, "I done goofed didn't I?"

**Bzzz**

Fearing to look, he looked anyways and smiles...

**RedFashion321: use your best team! I'll use mine, if you win ill let you take me on a date after we beat Hawkmoth once and for all, if I win, you have to stop with the cat puns for a month.**

Chuckling, he replied.

**BackInBlack123: what time should I pick you up for our date then my Lady? This cat wants to make sure the date is purrfect.**

**RedFashion321: arrogant aren't you?**

**BackInBlack123: when it comes to a date with you, I'll never lose to win one**

The two started to prep their best teams together while letting their Kawamis text each other using their accounts

**RedFashion321(Tikki): LB is gonna beat Chat Plagg!**

**BackInBlack123(Plagg): in your dreams Sugarcube, I seen this guy battle against some of the strongest trainers in the world, half the time he was half asleep due to either texting LB or fighting Akumas all night... ugh why can't love be like my sweet Camembert?**

**RedFashion321(Tikki): you're just sore that they can't see they love each other**

**BackInBlack123(Plagg): says the Kwami who always tries to hook our holders up! I swear you and the old man are LoveSquare shippers!**

**RedFashion321(Tikki): Plagg stop breaking the fourth wall!**

* * *

**Talking about when they Fought an anime themed Akuma**

* * *

It was a long day for Adrien, he admitted that openly, tho wouldn't explain why it was long day for him...

He heard his phone buzz the Nyan Cat theme, which he used personally for the app that he uses to chat with and only with his lady.

"I wonder what LB wants..."

When he opened the app, he nearly threw the phone across the room at the sight of a picture of Monkey D Luffy during the ThrillerBark arc after he had ate one hundred shadows.

**BackInBlack123: MY LADY WHY THO!? You know the last Akuma traumatized me!**

**RedFashion321: this is revenge for you scaring me last week when you came out of no where and jump scared me when there was a horror themed Akuma that just LOOOVED to act like Johnny... "HERES CHAAAAT..." you nearly made me summon my lucky charm hoping it was a GUN!**

**BackInBlack123: I said I was sorry...**

**RedFashion321: not good enough, just know if I ever find out who you are behind the mask on accident, I'm gonna make your civilian life a living nightmare for a month unless I cool down before that... and don't you dare tell me who you are, you know our rule about that!**

**Hours later, during school hours...**

Marinette was busy sketching a new outfit ideas to design, using anime characters as a base for the idea, unaware that Adrien was purposely avoiding her since she was sitting in the middle of nearly a hundred or so pictures of different anime characters, his slight Akuma caused trauma still there from when he as Chat, along with his lady had to fight an Akuma that had every anime character's attacks and power ups.

He honestly even ran in fear as Marinette later tried to ask him to to model some of the ideas she thought up once she made it... later of course he texted her saying he would, sucking on his thumb in the janitor closet with the slight trauma slowly going away... of course to this day, he could never watch One Piece without remember the Akuma that had the powers of the Devil Fruits...

* * *

**_Welp how'd you like the two skits?_**

**_The first one is just based on the idea the they play other games than the game mostly mentioned in the show! Also if it wasn't obvious, Chat was using his most weakest team against LB._**

**_While the second one was just the idea of if a One Piece fan was akumatized and gained the power of every devil fruit powers... I feel like Adrien would just hate Blackbeard's devil fruit powers and repeatedly call haxs, including maybe almost losing his miraculous while hearing this laugh_**

**_ZEHAHAHAJA_**

**_Even I'd be traumatized from that..._**

**_Ja Ne!_**


End file.
